Blind Date complete
by Child-of-Wonder
Summary: Hermione a matchmaking schemestress? You bet. With the help of Padma she sets Cho up on a blind date...with Ginny. HermionePadma, ChoGinny, lsight LavenderParvati. FEMSLASH GALORE


**Blind Date**

****

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoys this fic. I actually thought it out *gasp*. I have a new thing. I call it my Fic Book. Since I never have time to write I take a notebook with me everywhere and write my fics in it.

            This is dedicated to all those who rank Padma/Hermione as their OTP (one true pairing) and to those Cho/Ginny shippers and all Femslasher in general. Because you rock my socks.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. I'm just fiddling with their sexual preference for a while. I'll give'em back when I'm done. Belong to Rowling or Warner Bros. or whoever.

**Note:** This takes place in Padma and Herm's 6th year, Ginny's 5th and Cho's 7th.

            Hermione sighed and laid her head on Padma's shoulder. Padma smiled at her and pushed some of Hermione's brown hair that had fallen in her face.

            "Wow," Hermione mused. Padma ran her fingers up and down Hermione's arm.

            "Yeah it gets better every time," Padma told her, just before sitting up and giving her girlfriend a kiss. Finally Hermione pulled away with a smile and a confused look.

            "I thought that was your first time!" she exclaimed. Padma twirled Hermione's hair through her fingers.

            "No, I've read it at least three times," Padma reached down and grabbed the book that Hermione had just finished reading to her. "I think Aragorn would be really sexy if her were real," Padma sighed, sounding like her sister. _Too much like her sister,_ thought Hermione. She grabbed Padma and pulled her into a frenzied kiss. "Of course you're sexy too," Hermione kissed her again. "Mmmm more sexy." Padma smiled dreamily.

            "Yes, I know," Hermione stood and grabbed Padma's hand pulling her off the bed. They walked down into the Ravenclaw's common room.

            "Hi, Cho," Padma called, seeing her older friend.

            "Oh hi, Padma, Hermione," She greeted them, but just wasn't her normally chipper self. She, nor any of the other Ravenclaws made a comment about Hermione being in their common room. They were used to the Gryffindor's presence, just as the Gryffindor's were used to Padma showing up in their common room.

            "What's wrong, Cho?" Hermione asked, she and Padma sat on either side of the seeker.

            "Well, I know this sounds stupid, but you know the party at Hogsmede next weekend?" The girls nodded. The school, in collaboration with a few of the stores at Hogsmede, was throwing an end of the year party. A winding down after the exams. "Well I really wanted a date, but everyone is already going with someone," Cho sighed and smiled, "I told you it was dumb."

            "Aww, my poor little seeker," Padma hugged Cho. "Just go stag. You'll have plenty of people to hang out with." Padma flashed her a smile, but Cho was shaking her head.

            "No, everyone will be with someone and it will jut be awkward," Cho frowned. Hermione nodded, she knew how that felt. "Do you two know anyone?" Cho asked hopefully. Padma started to shake hr head, but Hermione's eyes lit up and a slow mischievous smile spread across her face. It was a smile Padma knew well and she wondered what her girlfriend had in mind.

            "I think I know someone," Hermione said quickly, thoughts working behind her eyes.

            "Really Hermione? You're the best!" Cho brightened and hugged her.

            "Of course. Can we make it fun though? A blind date?" Hermione inquired, smiling pleasantly. Cho looked confused.

            "Um, okay," she agreed hesitantly. Hermione stood.

            "Well I'm off then," she headed toward the portrait hole, a perplexed Padma trailing after. Padma caught up to her in the hallway and grabbed her arm.

            "What's your plan?" Padma asked, smiling. Hermione's anticipation was contagious, even if she didn't know the reason.

            "It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't thin of it before!" She continued walking and Padma grabbed her again.

            "Tell me who you're going to find to go with Cho!"

            "Ginny, of course," Hermione laughed at the shock on Padma's face. A thing she rarely saw, the Ravenclaw took everything in stride. Hermione started out again, toward the quidditch pitches. Padma ran up beside her.

            "But they're not, well, you know, gay!" Padma protested. Hermione stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she shrugged and started walking again. "'Mione!"

            "Well I never thought I was gay until you and that night we snuck into the library to finish that Arithmancy assignment," Hermione pointed out. Padma smiled at the memory. "I'm sure they'll work it out." But Padma still looked unsure.

            "You're going to put a spell on them aren't you?" Padma accused. Hermione paused.

            "It's not terribly wrong, is it?" She looked concerned for a moment. Padma grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

            "No, love. I know you're doing it for the best and you would never hurt them," Hermione smiled again and laced her fingers through Padma's. They walked in silence to the pitch where the Gryffindors were practicing.

            They arrived just as the team was heading toward the locker rooms.

            "Ginny!" Hermione called and ran over. A tall, lean redheaded girl smiled and waved at them.

            "Hermione! Padma! What are you doing out here?" She was happy to see them, but confused, she had seen a good number of Hermione's plans and she was getting suspicious. They walked into the girls' locker room.

            "Good job today Ginny!" Someone called from the showers.

            "Thanks, Alicia!" Ginny called back, putting her broom in the holder beside her locker. Hermione and Padma sat on a bench.

            "Do you have a date for Hogsmede?" Hermione asked. Ginny pulled off her robes. 

            "Not yet. Why found me someone?" She threw her robes into a bin across the room. Hermione smiled.

            "Yes, I have. But there's one condition." Gin took off her shirt and shorts and they followed her robes. She gave Hermione an odd look.

            "What trouble are you getting into this time?" Ginny asked, looking them over. She interrupted Hermione when she began to speak. "And don't tell me you're not. We've been best friends for too long for me not to know that smirk," Hermione sobered. Padma laughed at Ginny's perfect guess and Ginny smiled at her.

            "Gin, come on, it's just a blind date," Hermione pleaded. Ginny looked thoughtful.

            "Which house?" She asked.

            "Ravenclaw, of course," Hermione said, throwing a loving glance at Padma. "The only way to go." Padma kissed her on the cheek. Ginny nodded.

            "Alright, but it better not be someone awful." Hermione and Padma traded a glance. Ginny wrapped a towel around herself.

            "I'll talk to you two later. I have to take a shower," Ginny told them.

            "Aw, can't we just watch, Gin?" Hermione begged and Padma made sad eyes at her. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously. She tried to stutter a response. Hermione and Padma laughed. "Only kidding, Gin. Padma lets me watch her." Ginny sighed and then gave her a sharp glance, but Hermione and Padma had already left.

            _Hmmm, _Ginny thought stepping into the showers; _I wonder who it could be?_

            Hermione held Ginny at arm's length and looked her over.

            "You look beautiful, Gin" she concluded, releasing the girl's shoulders and smiling at her. Ginny grinned and blushed.

            "Thanks, 'Moine. You look great too." Hermione wore dark blue robes, just fancy enough not to be casual, but perfect for dancing. Ginny donned sun-gold robes with black trim. It complemented her fiery hair which hung smooth around her shoulders, curling lightly at the ends.

            "We're going to meet Padma and your date in Three Broomsticks, so let's get going." Hermione took Ginny's arm and they headed down to leave.

            Cho grinned nervously at Padma, while straitening her silver robes that made her absolutely glow. Padma smiled and grabbed her hands.

            "Cho, stop it, you are dazzling. Trust me," Padma told her as they paused in front of Three Broomsticks.

            "I do," Cho whispered and pulled her into a hug. Padma had become one of Cho's best friends after confronting her about her actions last year. Behind the shallow façade Cho normal showed was a very insecure person. Cedric had caused that and Harry hadn't helped. Maybe a girl would do her some good. They walked into the noisy building and Padma pulled Cho over to a table where Hermione and Ginny sat. Hermione had spied them across the room and waved them over.

            "Oh, hi, Ginny. I didn't know you would be here," Cho said, smiling at the rival seeker.

            "Yeah, Hermione's got me on some blind date!" She laughed. Hermione and Padma traded a smile.

            "Ah, yes, speaking of that, where are these dates?" Cho asked Hermione, who was looking overly innocent. Padma hid a grin.

            "Well, she's sitting right across from you," Hermione told her calmly. Cho and Ginny looked at each other.

            "Her!" the exclaimed at the same time.

            "No offence Cho, but I like guys-"Ginny started at the same time Cho was saying:

            "Ginny's a great person but-"

            "We're going to dance," Padma announced, cutting them off. She and Hermione moved to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Padma wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione draped her Arms behind Padma's neck and pulled her close. 

            "Hermione, gods, your so amazing," Padma whispered.

            "Not half as much as you love," Hermione whispered back and kissed her neck. Padma shivered with delight.

            "What are you going to do about Ginny and Cho?"

            "This." Hermione pulled her wand out pf her pocket and muttered something and a small white spark flaired from her wand. She replaced the wand and embraced Padma again.

            "That was a truth spell though. I know what that white spark means," Padma protested.

            "Right you are, my Ravenclaw, it makes them see what they might not have noticed before," Hermione smiled smugly.

            "That's perfect. You're so cute when you're smart," Padma kissed Hermione and they continued to dance in silence.

            "I can't believe they did this!" Cho exclaimed, she sat across form Ginny.

            "I can, I've known Hermione for six years, I should have seen this coming." Ginny laughed.

            "Yeah, I guess your right. At least we can laugh about it later."

            "Yeah." They chuckled half-heartedly. Cho looked across the dance floor and spied Hermione and Padma, she noted how close they were dancing and how happy they seemed to be. _It wouldn't be so bad to have something like that,_ Cho thought. She sighed, Ginny looked over at her. The girl _was_ pretty. She had smooth creamy skin and dark silken hair. Her eyes were dark and large. Ginny shook her head and looked back at the dance floor. She shouldn't be envying Cho, but, oddly, it didn't feel like envy at all.

            Ginny set her hand on the table and a moment later Cho set her's down on top of Ginny's.

            "Oh, sorry," Cho said and they both drew their hands away. Ginny blushed slightly. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

            "This is-"

            "We should-" They started at the same time. They laughed and the tension faded. "You first," Ginny said,

            "This is silly. I mean you're my date I guess. We should at least dance," Cho hoed her words didn't give Ginny the wrong idea, but what was the wrong idea?

            "You're right, I mean, since we do happen to be n his situation we should made the best of it," Ginny agreed.

            "I'm glad you're the one they set me up with  and not someone dreadful," Cho said. The words left her mouth before she knew it and she regretted it immediately, but Ginny was nodding.

            "Me too." Cho stood, grinning

            "May I have this dance?"Cho extended her hand. Ginny grinned back and took Cho's offered hand.

            "Indeed you may." Ginny let Cho lead her to the dance floor. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

            "You're a little taller than me so you put your hands on my waist," Cho instructed. Ginny did so and soon they got the hang of it.

            "This is odd. I've never danced like this with another girl," Ginny confessed.

            "Me neither," Cho admitted. "But it's easy because you move so gracefully." Ginny blushed.

            "Thanks. You do to, maybe it's a seeker thing," Ginny speculated.

            "Maybe," said Cho, moving a little closer, though neither noticed.

            "Hermione, you're a genius!" Padma kissed the so-named genius a little over passionately for a public place.

            "They are so cute! I'm glad this is working out," Hermione stood on tiptoe to look over at Cho and Ginny who were smiling and dancing as they chatted quietly.

            "Let's leave. Then they'll be stuck with each other," Padma suggested.

            "Okay," Padma took Hermione's hand and led her through the tangle of bodies. Cho and Ginny didn't notice them leave. They stepped out into the cool night air. It was refreshing after the crowded Three Broomsticks. They saw a number of couples holding hands and heading back to Hogwarts, a dreamy look in their eyes. Padma and Hermione sat on a bench outside Zonko's.

            "Did I mention that you look absolutely ravishing in that?" Hermione asked taking in Padma's dark red robes.

            "Not really, but its okay. As long as you kiss me that is," Padma hid her grin.

            "Of course," Hermione muttered against her lips before deepening the kiss.

            "I've got to sit down," Cho said, Ginny laughed and agreed, they had been dancing for an hour. Cho grabbed her hand and they moved through the crowd back to their seats.

            "That was so much!" Ginny told the Ravenclaw. Cho nodded and sighed.

            "And very tiring, do you think Padma and Hermione could still be dancing?" Ginny shrugged and leaned across the table to talk to Cho as the music started again.

            "Maybe they left," She said looking at the dance floor. Cho nodded and brushed a strand of hair from the Gryff's eyes/

            "I think they had the right idea" Cho told her.

            "Yes, let's go its burning up in here," Ginny stood and helped Cho up. Ginny clasped her hand and weaved through the people and out the door. Neither noticed, nor minded, that they were still holding hands.

            "You're really amazing Gin, I wish I had gotten to know you better than just as a rival seeker," Cho confided.

            "Wow, thanks. I'll have to say the same about you. To tell you the truth I used to be jealous because Harry liked you so much," Ginny laughed. "Now I'm just jealous because you are so beautiful!" Cho gasped.

            "Hey, you're a lot prettier than me. I love your hair," Then as if to prove her point she ran a hand through it.

            _Why does that feel so good?_ Ginny wondered, unaware that Cho was thinking the same thing, but before they could explore the thought farther they saw Hermione walking from behind Zonko's looking smug.

            "Oh, hi, sorry we left," Hermione said, not seeming very sorry. Her gaze flicked to their entwined hands.

            "That's fine. We got on alright." Ginny told her, Hermione raised an eyebrow and they both blushed and quickly pulled their hands apart. Before they could explain themselves Padma came out form behind the store, looking a bit rumpled.

            "Hermione, I can't find my knick…er, quill, yes, my quill," she quickly amended her sentence seeing the other two. She flashed them a nervous smile. 

             "Umm, look in the tree," Hermione told her blushing.

            "'Mione! I told you to wait until...er. I'll just go look then," Padma finished sheepishly, and went to look. It was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow,

            "Well, you know how caught up we get in, er, studying." Hermione tried to explain. Cho barley hid a smile and Ginny didn't even try to hide her laugh and rakish grin. She grabbed Cho's hand again and yawned.

            "Let's head back I'm getting tired," Ginny suggested, squeezing Cho's fingers. Cho nodded. Hermione was grinning wickedly at them, but Ginny couldn't quite figure out why.

            "See you tomorrow," Hermione called as the walked off.

            "This has been one of my better dates actually," Ginny told Cho as they walked over the Hogwarts grounds.

            "Really? Me. Too," Cho agreed, surprising herself. She _had_ enjoyed the redhead's company. Ginny set her at ease. Where as Cho could get worked up about many tings, Ginny was easy going. Their personalities did seem to compliment each other nicely.

            "We should do it again," Ginny laughed, but behind it was a line of seriousness.

            "Yes we should," and Cho didn't laugh at all. They had reached the Fat Lady's portrait and Ginny paused. She looked uncertain for a moment.

            "Cho?

            "Yes?"

            "Do, you, uh, like girls, you know, like _that_?" Ginny blushed and looked at her feet. The blunt question caught Cho off guard.

            "I'm…I'm not sure," Cho wondered at her own brevity.

            "Well, what I'm really trying to say is, do you like me in a more than friendly way?" Ginny, swallowed and continued, unanswered.          "Because I think I like you as more than a friend and I've never really liked a girl this way before and-" Cho, aware that Ginny was babbling, did what any good more-than-friend would, she kissed her. Ginny leaned into her. After a breathless moment Cho pulled away.

            "Yes, I think I do," Cho smiled. "Bye Ginny. See you tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed Ginny quickly on the lips before running off to her own common rooms.

            "Bye," Ginny whispered, and grinning happily she headed up to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After one more date, many kisses, and a night spent in the Room on Requirement, Cho and Ginny were an official couple. It was a warm Saturday and they were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Padma.

            "You could pose for Play Wizard," Padma joked. They were speculating about Cho's future jobs. Cho gasped and stuck out her tongue at her fellow Ravenclaw, a gesture she had learned from Ginny. Ginny slung an arm around Cho's shoulders.

            "No way! I'm not sharing Cho with anyone," Ginny exclaimed. Cho flashed her a loving smile.

            "Watch out Pansy, if you get too close you might get _dyke_ on you," Draco walked by with Pansy, sneering at the four. Half the Gryffindor table stood and reached for their wands to curse him, but Parvati got there first.

            "Penile Stonicus!" she yelled. Draco become paler and ran from the room. Pansy looked disgusted and followed him reluctantly. Hermione and Padma were beaming.

            "That was bloody brilliant, sister!" Padma yelled hugging and kissing her twin.

            "Really advanced too," Hermione added. Parvati smiled. The teachers seemed to have temporarily blacked out, because none of them said a word and Draco certainly wasn't going to drop his pants to prove he'd been hexed, it would wear off in a few weeks anyway.

            "I couldn't just let that little git be a jerk towards my sister now could I?" Parvati said cheerily. Padma kissed her forehead. Parvati blushed and went to sit next to Lavender who immediately began to praise her and gave her a hug. Hermione looked over at them.

            "You know, I think Parvati and Lavender could work," She barley got finished before Cho and Ginny were yelling "No!" Hermione looked taken aback,

            "Just forget matchmaker for a while, eh Herm?" Don't want to ruin a perfect record." Ginny said calmly. Cho nodded and Hermione stuck out her tongue and smiled. Padma kissed her and they traded a knowing glance. _They _had all summer to work on Lavender and Parvati.

~Fin~


End file.
